


A Sliver of Love

by GoetianWriter



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Reader is the avatar of love, Slow Burn, demon reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoetianWriter/pseuds/GoetianWriter
Summary: "His heart was disfigured in shape, taking upon something abstract and pulsating. It was revolting to look at. Darkened with things like jealousy and hate, having only a sliver of love, and within that sliver the only thing that reflected was himself. The love was hidden beneath a swirling blackness, a mass of lust, a need for attention, and bitter feelings that had come from dwelling on the irreversible past."
Relationships: Asmodeus/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing this game for about a week and I'm absolutely hooked! This is the first of many fanfictions I will write for the seven brothers <3 Please enjoy! 
> 
> English isn't my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes in grammar and wording (I use unconventional punctuation on purpose tho).

A breeze grazed your skin, gentle in movement but crisp from the cold. You stood leaning on marble railing, with your face resting in your palm. Your gaze settled on the world below you, one that looked so small and insignificant from this great height. Neon lights danced and twirled amidst the night sky, acting as the only fleeting rainbows within the perpetual darkness of the Devildom. 

You had your eyes fixated on one building within the mass of structures that were all situated next to each other. Other demons your age would stare longingly at places like Hell’s Kitchen, or Majolish, but your worried gaze was glued to Devildom Net’s studio. For the first time in a while, you found yourself worried about a project. 

Even in your short time as an angel, you were considered to be among the most beautiful of all. You were sought after by many and adored by all, even at a young age of around 100 or so. Adoration of such a grand magnitude was fit for the avatar of love. There were only two angels that others considered to be more beautiful than you, but every time you would look at yourself in the mirror, all you saw was a normal girl. Not someone worthy of being worshipped. Their words of praise were constricting. Their gifts brought you shame. Constant remarks of comparison made you feel alienated from your peers, when all you wanted was to be one of them. You couldn’t understand what they saw in you for them to elevate you in such a way. In their eyes, it was admiration. For you, it was estrangement. 

Then, Lucifer fell from the heavens, and you, along with his other loyal followers, fell along with him. The once proud angels found themselves to be servants of the dark, lost and confused within the Devildom. For a while, things were in chaos, until Lucifer pledged his loyalty to the Lord Diavolo, and the fallen angels followed suit. 

As it turns out, decayed darkness suits you better than ephemeral light ever did. The innocence of your angelic appearance faded away into something more intimidating and mature. You were still praised for your beauty, although it had taken a different form. While angels are made up of everything good, the fallen angels were beginning to turn into sinister demons. Corruption occurred within the very core of their being. All you had ever known before was everlasting love and praise. Slowly, it began to turn into something partial. Jealousy had risen amongst the demons. 

But you were happy with that. Because, finally, after centuries of wishing, you found that you were beginning to belong. You were a common person at last, not some sort of deity to be worshipped. 

Even so, there were many who believed in your appeal and charm. That was how you had found yourself in this situation. Only around a month ago, you had signed a contract with Devildom Net to be their exclusive talent for three years. Acting was second nature to you. It wasn’t at first, but enough pressure at school had brought out the talent in you. Making an earning by doing what you loved seemed like a fantastic option to you. After all, demons live a lavish and sinful lifestyle. Though you are the avatar of love, you are no different. Your necessities, your desires could all be covered through something you regarded to be as easy as breathing. 

So you signed. Then, you met him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus finds you lost in your thoughts on the school rooftop after a student council meeting. Together, you walk to Devildom Net's studio to do your first taping. The avatar of lust can sense your uneasiness, and deals with it in his own way.

“Ah, there you are, [Y/N]!” 

A high pitched, yet masculine, voice called from behind you. The cry cut through your train of thought, causing you to jump up, and out of your daze. A dashing young man in a similar uniform came walking closer to you, waving his hand up in the air as a warm greeting. He was poised when he walked, with his posture erect. His slightly curled hair covered parts of his face, but you could still easily identify him. It was in the aura: an overwhelming confidence that just came oozing from step that he took. No doubt about it, it was him. Your partner for the rom-com television series you were to star in under Devildom Net. The most narcissistic, annoying demon you had ever met, with a heart so black and devoid of love that it scared you. 

Asmodeus. 

As the avatar of love, your special ability was to be able to see a person’s heart, whether they be demon, angel, or human. You could see the shape of hearts and what kind of things they were filled with: love, jealousy, dreams, and more. Essentially, you were granted the power to recognize one’s true self with a single glance. 

Asmo’s heart scared you. 

It was disfigured in shape, taking upon something abstract and pulsating. It was revolting to look at. Darkened with things like jealousy and hate, having only a sliver of love, and within that sliver the only thing that reflected was himself. The love was hidden beneath a swirling blackness, a mass of lust, a need for attention, and bitter feelings that had come from dwelling on the irreversible past. 

It was off-putting, how the owner of such a cheery smile could be the same owner of a sinister heart. 

“I’m sorry it took me sooooo long. Lucifer just had so many things to say,” he ended his statement with a slightly dramatic sigh. You two had met a month before at the contract signing. Asmodeus was rather happy to see you, which came much to your surprise. The two of you would only ever pass by each other in the halls before that day. But after the signing, he proposed that you two should head to the studio together every day after school. You could sense that it relieved him to be working with someone from his school, rather than a total stranger. His confidence impressed you. You absolutely dreaded the thought of working with a schoolmate, thinking it would make things awkward, but it didn’t bother him one bit. 

“It’s fine. I wasn’t waiting that long,” you said. The stronger demon responded with a pleasant smile. It was only then, under the warm lights, that you realized how delicate he looked. He looked so soft and well kept, almost like a doll. His smooth skin glistened under the dim, artificial lighting as if it was porcelain. He looked as though a careless touch would be enough to shatter him to pieces, though you knew this was not the case. The man before you, with his alternating nail polish and pink ribbon, was one of the most powerful beings in the whole Devildom. 

“Shall we get going?” he asked courteously, offering you his arm along with another charming smile. You responded with a more awkwardly placed grin, hesitantly wrapping your hand around his arm. You would have preferred less physical contact, but it would have been rude to turn down his gentlemanly gesture. Asmo walked alongside you like he was the happiest demon in all of the Devildom, and he spoke to you as if you were an old friend. 

“It’s our first day! Isn’t it exciting? Oh, I just can’t wait to see how things will turn out. Have you memorized your lines?” 

He bombarded you with opinions and questions; so many that you two had arrived at the studio without you even realizing it. In truth, you were nervous, but chatting with Asmodeus along the way had taken your mind off of it. You’d done work as a product endorser in commercials, magazines, and billboards, but this was your first television series, and you had landed a leading role at that. Part of you couldn’t help but feel that you had acquired the role due to your reputation, and not your talent. 

“Yoohoo! Earth to [Y/N]!” 

Asmodeus pulled you out of your thoughts again. 

“I’m pretty sure your makeup artist is looking for you,” he pointed out. You looked behind you, to find that indeed, your makeup artist standing outside of your dressing room. “We’re running a little late, aren’t we? I guess I’ll see you later,” you said, bowing your head slightly in a dismissive, but respectful manner. Asmodeus only smiled and nodded, before heading off to his own dressing room. 

The whole time your hair and makeup was being fixed, you could only rehearse your lines over and over again in your head. You were a bundle of nerves and excitement. Only a few hours ago, you were thinking about the project. The audience. Your partner. But now, all you could think of was your delivery, how you were going to immerse yourself into the character. The walk with Asmodeus had made you feel more comfortable with him. That provided you with one less thing to worry about. Whether or not you had chemistry was questionable, but at least you knew that you could get along. 

The story of the series was rather simple, as were the roles. Asmodeus was to play himself: a crowned prince of hell who had accidentally wound up in the human world. Unsure of how to return to the Devildom, Asmodeus would live amongst the humans under the guise of one. Going to school, eating, living life side by side with them while he was thinking of a way to get back home. He would meet your character in school, who seemed like an ordinary person, but was secretly a witch. Upon discovering each other’s true selves, your character would help Asmodeus go back home, but would end up falling in love with him in the process. It was shallow, without much metaphysical implication behind the writing. It was just meant to be a prime time romantic comedy for teenagers to enjoy. 

“There,” your makeup artist stepped behind you, allowing you to get a good look of yourself in the mirror, “All set.” 

They had done your makeup beautifully, only enhancing your natural beauty and making you look younger. You looked so innocent with this look: natural makeup and a human world school girl outfit. It was reminiscent of your days as an angel. 

“I love it! You did a fantastic job. Thank you.” 

For one last time, you whispered your lines to yourself in front of the mirror, before standing from your seat and making for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful pilot week, Asmo invites you on a shopping trip on your day off. The two of you have a fantastic day, but things start to escalate far too suddenly for your liking.

His eyes. 

His stare gently kissed your skin the way delicate rays of sun do on a mild spring day. The warm bronze hue had a silky, lustrous sheen to it, like glistening tiger’s eye submerged in clear water. There was a familiarity to them. It was the kind of familiarity that felt like an embrace: an embrace that you could lose yourself in for days. 

It felt like you were somewhere that you were meant to be. 

“I knew that color would suit you perfectly.” 

He had been nice, so, so nice to you the entire day. He told you that you were pretty. He helped you pick out new clothes. He got you an array of skincare and makeup that he was so sure would be perfect for you, and afterwards, he paid for lunch, all because he wanted to celebrate. He wanted to get to know you better. But this breaking of the ice felt much more like worship to you. 

You and Asmo had been working together for a little more than a month and a half. The show finally aired its pilot week, and it was a success. It was much more of a hit than you thought it would be, raking up the highest ratings in the whole network. Because of this, Asmo thought it would be a good idea for the two of you to go out on your day off. 

You didn’t expect it to turn out this way. 

“Turn around for me, darling.” 

Heat rushed to your face, settling on your cheeks to create a faint red stain, though it felt like you were on fire. The pet name caught you off guard, but more than anything, it was his eyes that had you so flustered. He had dressed you, the conservative avatar of love, in something daring. Something completely out of character, that you would never wear without the influence of someone else. It wasn’t that it was revealing. Rather, it was form fitting. 

“The jeans you had on earlier did you curves no justice at all.” 

You squirmed once you heard his words, and began to fiddle with your hands out of anxiousness. The avatar of lust was staring at your ass in a pair of jeans that he had chosen for you, and it didn’t make you uncomfortable. The fact that you weren’t uncomfortable…made you uncomfortable. 

Because this was wrong. 

“You never told me your shoulders were so defined. That uniform really does hide the best of you, doesn’t it?” 

Shoulders? What an odd thing to be attracted to. Still, you couldn’t dispute Asmo’s fashion sense. The distressed jeans he picked fit you perfectly, and they had fishnet accents beneath the areas where they were ripped. They worked marvelously as a mature, yet coy show of skin. The black halter top you were in did well in accentuating your form. 

“Now let’s try out the makeup we got. I can’t wait to play around with these!” 

You looked at him from over your shoulder. Asmo flashed you a smile, and gestured for you to sit down next to him on your bed. The trip earlier ended well, and just as you were about to bid him your goodbye, he insisted on stopping by your place first to try out all the things he’d gotten for you. 

“It’s a perfect match for you. Look, the cream just melts into your skin.” 

His hands were light as he blended the product into your skin. The way he moved seemed experienced, as if he had done this before only a thousand times. 

“I think you’re pretty, [Y/N]. I honestly do. My, to think that I, _the_ Asmodeus, would take time out of my day to compliment you. I know you feel honored, there’s no need to thank me. You’re not as beautiful as I am, though. Let’s just be clear on that!” 

You responded with a laugh and a nod. If there was one thing you had learned from working with him, it was to not dispute with his confidence. You would only be giving yourself a hard time if you decided to argue with him. You were beautiful in his narcissistic eyes. Did you really have the right to complain? 

Asmo started with the base. Then your brows. Then some light eyeshadow. Then your blush. 

“I like the shape of your lips.” 

His eyes. 

There were times that you could sense that they were looking everywhere but your face. He was sizing you up, admiring much more than just your face with his eyes. You had a feeling it would come to this. It was inevitable. He was the avatar of lust. This kind of thing was already in his nature, and you could sense it in his heart too. 

“You know, at first, you were so nervous. It was almost like you were scared of me sometimes on set. I worried about you…but then I realized that working with me must’ve naturally made you uneasy or jealous. So I’ve been doing all this trying to make you more comfortable with me. Honestly…” 

A sharp, white sensation traveled through your body. Goosebumps raised on your skin as his hands slid down, from cupping your cheeks, to holding onto your shoulders. 

“I’m quick to get angry with you. Have you noticed? Because the clothes you wear are too loose for you. When you walk it’s like you’re trying to hide your face from the world. You’re so pretty, and you act like you don’t know it. It’s almost like you don’t love yourself.” 

His words permeated through, not only your understanding, but your heart. A pang of guilt shot through your chest as you realized he had a point. Yes, sometimes you did walk like that. And yes, there were times that you would forget your own self-importance. You hadn’t realized that it was so obvious. 

“[Y/N]…” 

There they were again. His eyes, looking straight into yours as he pushed your chin up gently with his fingers. You knew very well what Asmo’s special ability was. There were only few who could break free of his charm, but you could also feel that there was no magic coming from him. For whatever reason, he wasn’t using his seduction on you. 

“Let me make you _feel_ beautiful.” 

Ever so gently, with his hands, he was coaxing you to come closer to him as he began to lean into your face. 

Closer… 

Closer… 

_Closer…_

You placed your hand on his chest, pushing him back. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t think we should do this. It’s…wrong.” 

“Oh but, [Y/N] honey, we’re demons! _Wrong_ is what we do best.” 

You shook your head, still not agreeing. Everything was escalating far too quickly for your liking, and you couldn’t help but consider how this would all affect your work. This might have all been natural for Asmo, but not for you. 

He had been nice, so, so, nice, the whole day long. Now that you were here in this situation, you began to doubt him. It felt like this was what he wanted the entire time, like the whole day was spun around his fingers to lead to his ulterior motives. You didn’t want to think so. You didn’t want to think so badly of his kindness, but it was something that he would do. It was something that could fit perfectly in his little, black heart. 

“I know you’ve been making all this effort to help me ease up, and I appreciate it. Other actors wouldn’t go to such lengths for me. So thank you. But I feel like if we do this…it invalidates everything you’ve done. It might affect our work and make me all the more nervous. I’m going to have to say no. I’m sorry.” 

“Alright.” 

An awkward silence filled the air. 

“Let’s do your nails next!” 

You were surprised by how quickly he was able to carry on with what you two were doing. You expected some sort of violent reaction from him, but there wasn’t. Not even a little. You had mixed feelings about it. You were glad that he didn’t press you any further, since you didn’t even know how you felt about him. You had never thought of him as any more than a colleague and school mate before. He was barely beginning to warm up to you as a friend. But the lack of retaliation was suspicious. 

“You aren’t mad at me?” 

“No, not at all! I like challenges. Why should I be bothered? After all… 

_I’m certain you’ll be mine eventually.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which one of the brothers would you like to see next? Would any of you like a library aide reader x Satan story? Let me know!


End file.
